


A Little Fling

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Iron Man 3 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a one-word prompt - MCU, Tony/Pepper, Fling</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/495866.html?thread=73297914).

"Pep, this is a little extreme-."

"You don't have enough power left for a standing start, and if you don't get clear of this when it explodes, you're going to end up being Scrap Iron Man," Pepper said severely. Something small exploded nearby, and she swatted the incoming debris away casually, her skin glowing with Extremis.

"I love it when you talk snarky to me," Tony said, grinning behind his mask. 

"More of that later," she said, and grabbed his shoulder and hip with her strong hands.

"You got this, Potts?"

"Tony," she said, and pulled him close enough for a kiss whose heat he could feel through the armor, "I'm literally made of fire."

"You're so hot right now," he said.

Pepper rolled her eyes as she suddenly spun and hurled Tony through the air, out of the window, letting him put his last power reserves into extending his flight out of the blast radius. The bad guys' base exploded a moment later as Tony made a mildly ungraceful landing next to the scorched Quinjet.

"Where the hell were you, Stark?" Clint asked, coming out of his defensive crouch.

Tony scanned the debris with JARVIS aid, and waved back at Pepper as she smashed her way out of the wreckage with remarkable economy of motion. Her clothes hadn't survived, and the view was surpassingly lovely. He needed to get tossed around more often.

"Oh, you know. Pepper and I were just having a little fling."


End file.
